Leyla en Hogwarts - 1990
by Kerstin Nathalie Hennig
Summary: Leyla Blair Black entra a Hogwarts con miedo. Sus hermanos la menosprecian, y su único amigo es su primo Draco. Pero pronto conoce a Ron, Harry y Hermione y forjan una gran amistad. Allí también conocerá tanto al amor de su vida como a unos cuantos enemigos. Alguien quiere robar la piedra filosofal, pero... ¿quién? ¿Y qué pueden hacer ellos para averiguarlo sin ser sospechosos?


A/N: Leyla Blair Black, sus padres, hermanos e historia son de mi invención (MIOS). El resto de los personajes y de la historia (HP Piedra Filosofal) son de la genial J.K. Rowling :)

Lechuzas

La carta de Hogwarts suele llegar a mediados de julio, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿quiere alguien explicarme por qué hoy, 28 de julio de 1990, mi carta aún no llega? Tal vez mamá tenga razón. Tal vez todas mis hermanas mayores tengan razón y yo no sirvo para la magia. ¡Pero no quiero ir a Beauxbatons! Para eso tendría que mudarme a Francia, y ni siquiera estoy segura de si me aceptarían. Pero no puedo ser una _squib, _cuando me enojo saltan chispas. Incluso a veces altero el aire o el agua, no sé si eso es normal, porque cada vez que pasa mi mamá parece a punto de explotar del enojo. ¡Quién la entiende!

Paula siempre dijo que yo no tengo el talento de una bruja, pero tampoco le hice mucho caso. Ahora es cuando entro en duda. Selene, Violetta e Isabella me lo estuvieron refregando en la cara mientras se iban a comprar sus materiales al Callejón Diagon. Malvadas, ni siquiera me dijeron si les llegó su carta de segundo y tercer año. Por suerte tengo a Draco, ahora mismo me pongo a escribirle una carta para averiguar si a él le llegó.

En el mismo instante en que me siento a escribir entra Selene, con quien comparto el cuarto. Qué oportuna.

—¿Esperando tu carta, Leyla? No te gastes, nunca llegará. Ni siquiera eres digna de Hufflepuff.

—¿No estabas en el Callejón Diagon?

—Iba a ir, pero ya es mi tercer año. Ya vi todo. En cambio tú aún ni siquiera sabes cómo entrar.

—Y tú no sabes atarte los cordones, pero no te lo recuerdo día por medio. Vete, quiero estar sola.

—No, yo no me voy a ir porque quieres estar sola. Me iré porque te dejaré sola. ¿Entiendes, rubiecita?

Otro punto para discriminarme: ser rubia. La única de la familia. Mi madre proviene de la legendaria, purísima y no sé qué más familia Black, donde todos son altos, pálidos y con cabello y ojos negros. La palidez llegó a mí, pero en el resto de las cosas no soy una Black. Durante un tiempo incluso pensé que podría ser hija de mi tía Cissy, que es rubia y me quiere más que mi propia madre, pero luego volví a la triste realidad en la que soy hija de Alesia Black y Joseph Blair, y hermana de los otros trece Blair-Blacks. Pero mejor no distaerme con mis odiosos familiares y me concentro en la carta para Draco. Escribo unas cuantas líneas saludándolo y contándole mis problemas, y agarro a la lechuza de Karen para enviarle la carta. Yo no tengo lechuza, y siempre tomo prestadas las de mis hermanos… sin que ellos se enteren. Eso es lo que se ganan a cambio del amor que me dan.

Selene entra otra vez y casi me caigo del susto. Es lo que me suele pasar cuando alguien está cerca mientras hago algo que no debería. Por suerte, en mi familia no me conocen mucho, así que esa reacción aún no me ha delatado ni una vez. Tampoco es que me la pase haciendo cosas incorrectas.

Los días pasan y la lechuza de Karen no regresa. Ya está empezando a sospechar, y obviamente todos me echarán la culpa a mí sin pensárselo dos veces. Creo que empezaré a buscar por el bosque que hay en casa -oh, sí, tenemos un bosque lleno de criaturas, pues papá trabaja en la división de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas– a ver si alguna pobre lechuza se cruza en mi camino.

Misión fracasada. Tenemos hipogrifos, pero ni una maldita lechuza. Voy a hablar seriamente con mi padre… en cuanto la lechuza de Karen haya vuelto, no vaya a ser que me delate a mí misma con mi petición. Oh, ya estoy hablando como Violetta e Isabella.

Ocho y media de la noche vi una mancha en el cielo y creí que era la lechuza, pero era simplemente Leon en su escoba. Ahora que el animal -la lechuza, no mi hermano- se acerca volando y distingo su figura, no me lo creo. Lleva una carta atada a la pata.

Para mi sorpresa, no es Draco sino tía Bella la que me escribe. Vive en algún lugar lejano cuya ubicación solamente las lechuzas conocen. Sin embargo, me escribe muy a menudo. Creo que intercambio más palabras con ella que con mis trece hermanos juntos.

_Querida Leyla:_

_ Recibí tu carta hace unos días, pero no he podido contestarte antes. He estado más que ocupada, y lamento no haberte escrito más rápido. ¿Ha llegado tu carta de Hogwarts? Seguro que sí, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Demuéstrales a esos inútiles que tienes de familia –padres _y _hermanos– que vales más que ellos. ¡Ojalá seas Sytherin! Es la mejor casa de todas, y los magos más notables salieron de ella. Cómo lamento no ser yo tu madre, así podría darte la mejor educación del mundo, y sabrías lo que es el afecto. Pero la imbécil de tu madre te tiene ahí todo el día y desperdicia sus oportunidades. Y en cuanto a ese tarado de padre que tienes… Bueno, creo que dije todo lo que puede decirse de él en las últimas ocho o nueve cartas. Oh, por el S. T., no estoy cambiando de párrafo._

_ Listo. :) Que tengas un maravilloso año escolar, y envíale mi odio especial a los quince._

_ Tía Bella_

_._

¿A que no es la mejor mujer del mundo? Ella dice que somos muy parecidas. Espero no empezar a pensar otra vez que mi madre es otra y todo ese lío que ya tuve con tía Cissy.

Otra mancha en el cielo. ¡Tal vez esta vez sea la carta de Hogwarts! Por las barbas de Merlín, espero que sea eso…

No. Reconozco al instante la lechuza de Karen. Es un poco decepcionante, pero al menos ya no me castigarán. Es la respuesta de Draco. Pero, sorprendentemente, es tía Cissy la que me contesta. Cuando termino de leer estoy cerca de estallar de felicidad. ¡Voy a pasar el resto del verano con ellos! Y lo mejor: ¡sin mis hermanos! Tal vez Abby, Maddy y Debby no sean tan malas, pero no son suficiente para equilibrar el malestar que me producen mis otros diez hermanos.

Respondo rápidamente que sí, y esta vez utilizo la lechuza de Paula. Genial, una carta inesperada, una respuesta… pero no, nada de Hogwarts. Tal vez mamá tenga razón después de todo.

Momento depresivo.

No, no, no, fin de momento depresivo, ¡a lo lejos veo una tercera lechuza! Es parda y parece un águila de tan majestuosa. Y lo mejor de todo es que lleva atado a la pata un sobre blanco escrito con tinta esmeralda.

¡Qué emoción! Ja, ¡tráguense esa, mamá, Selene, Karen, Natalie, Paula, Violetta, Isabella, Thais y Leon! Oh, creo que terminaré desmayada sobre el piso…

Quince minutos después ya estoy relajada y puedo permitirme abrir el sobre.

Leyla Kerstin Blair Black

Habitación de la izquierda, segundo piso

La Morada del Hipogrifo

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Blair Black:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Dios mío.


End file.
